Avengers Family
by BookDragon6127
Summary: This is a collection of short stories and one-shots about the avengers and their crazyness. Please comment on what you want to see. Enjoy.
1. I’m fine…

**A/N: Ok so i know I'm not posting on my active stories. I lost my drafts - like 90% of them - and have writer's block when ever i open them. SO I am going to try to take a step back reset myself with my writing and posting. Let's try again shall we. I will be working on keeping to a schedule but i can't make any promises. I am working on a stage crew, Model UN team, and half a dozen other school things. Anyway, this will be a collection of stories about the avengers ranging from game night to battles. So enough talking and enjoy!**

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

I'm Fine . . .

What do you think the Avengers do after surviving an alien invasion? Help clean up? Debrief SHIELD? Go seek medical attention? All those would be better than what they actually did. The went to a restaurant. A shawarma place to be specific. Steve didn't even know what shawarma was until they went to a small restaurant after the battle of new york. They all were tired and battered, but no one went to see the medics. So steve figured that if regular soldiers like Clint could hold out so could he. However, there was a unnerving amount of blood starting to soak through his suit. Earth's Mightiest Heroes were sitting around a table, eating shawarma. Captain America was fighting to stay awake. Well what did he expect, he just fought off aliens and a god.

" Captain Rogers, hello? Hey! Earth to Cap!" Tony Stark said, throwing a piece of onion at Steve, who was beginning to nod off. Steve blinked and shook his head once. Was it normal for his head to be spinning? Natasha looked at him, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

" Are you okay?" she asked. Steve tried to focus on her but his vision kept dipping in and out of focus. He tried for a nod but instead he slumped over nearly falling out of his chair. Thor grabbed his shoulder and helped steady him.

" Captain! Are you well?" Thor asked. The whole team was staring at him.

" Yeah, just tired." Steve respond. He really hoped they bought it. Luckily they did.

" Makes sense. Your super soldier body burns energy four times faster than an average human." Dr.Banner said eyeing Steve up and down. Tony got up and paid the waitress. The group piled into a car and drove back to Stark Tower. By the time they got there Steve was practically dragging himself. He was tired and in pain. Blood was creeping through the jacket he had over his suit. He stumbled up with everyone in to the tower and up the elevator. Once they got to the living room, Steve passed out on the couch. He laid on the side that was bleeding so no one could see. His head was spinning and his vision was blurry. He felt like throwing up.

"Captain Rogers!" Dr. Banner's voice called from what seemed like miles away. Steve glanced up and saw the whole team was crowded around him.

" I'm fine." Steve mumbled. " Don't waste doctors on me." He could feel his eyes closing. Dr. Banner rolled him to his side and paled at the sight of all the blood.

" What were you hit with?" Stark asked gawking at the wound. Steve wished they all would leave he be. He was tired.

" What were you hit with? Debris?" Dr. Banner asked. He was using one of Stark's towels to steam the blood.

" One of the guns." Steve said, slurring his words. He didn't know how much longer he could hold up.

" Call SHIELD!" Dr. Banner was shouting. Steve didn't know what else he said. It sounded like Dr. Banner was miles away. Steve closed his eyes and passed out.

Line

Steve blinked his eyes open and tried to sit up. When he tried he felt a searing pain in his side. He looked around to see where he was. He was in a white hospital room hooked up to several different machines. Hawkeye was sitting in a chair across from the bead talking to Black Widow who was leaning against the wall.

" What happened?" Steve asked getting the pair's attention. They both jumped. Hawkeye ran out of the room. Black Widow walked up next to him and bent down to meet his eyes.

" Captain, are you okay?" She asked with emenase concern in her eyes.

" I think I'm okay." Steve responded, wincing as he sat up. The door to the room opened revealing Dr. Banner, Stark, Thor, and Barton. Dr. Banner walked over next to Black Widow.

" Captain Rogers, why didn't you say anything about getting shot with the alien gun?" He asked looking concerned as well.

" I didn't think i needed help. So many others we hurt." Steve respond. He honestly didn't know what the big deal was. Couldn't they just bandage it and be done? Dr. Banner sighed.

" What you were hit hit with was alien technology. We don't know how whatever was in that cannon will affect the human body let alone your serum enhanced body." He explained. " You were out for 4 hours after getting you to the hospital. You need 12 stitches and nearly died twice. We still don't know why any of that happened." Steve officially felt like an idiot. He should have gotten medical attention. He knew if Bucky was here that would have been exactly what he told him.

"I thought…" Steve started

"Well, there ya thought wrong!" Stark intervened. " Next time, don't think." Steve smirked.

" Fine."


	2. Movie Night

Movie Night

 **A/N: Okay! Second post and so far so good. Knock on wood. Be forewarned before you read this that it is short. Like 3 paragraphs short. I said in the beginning, these stories will range and be varied. I didn't have much time to write with the Play and Model UN only a month away. Enjoy the average movie chaos of the Avengers.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

Movie Night

Friday night in Avengers tower had been movie night since Steve first asked what Star Wars was. It goes without saying that it caused quite an up stir. During dinner one night Tony made an off comment about the dark side having pie and Steve was the only one that gave a confused look. Long story short, that night was the first weekly Avengers movie night. On Thursdays they pick the movies. At first, they had a voting system. Pepper picked 3 movies and the Avengers would vote on them. That worked twice. After that, they realize that there was an even number. Oops. The next strategy was the one that epicly failed. Thor and tony suggested that they spar. Everyone would get a number and then they'd duel, tournament style. This was awful. No further comment. The system they use now is slightly confusing. Each Avenger takes a turn picking 2 movies and the others vote on them. Majority rule. Simple. At first, Steve didn't join in on the choosing. He really didn't know any movies. He did add his opinion sometimes and eventually started taking his turn to suggest movies ( mostly animated Disney). Tony had a soft spot for Pixar and usually tried to play it off. Thor also took the side lines and just watched movies. Banner loved sci-fi. Clint though Pixar was the best. Natasha adored musicals. This version was near foolproof. Luckily it has been working… so far.


	3. Author’s note

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating. I had 25 hours of rehearsal for my school play a week then the day before the first show the director emailed my mom and she cut me from the show. I will try to update every two weeks after this weekend. This weekend I am going to a MUN convention. April should be less chaotic.


End file.
